


One Evening In The Men's Washroom Outside The Ballroom In The Royal York

by Shadowscast



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Formalwear, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-18
Updated: 2005-01-18
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowscast/pseuds/Shadowscast
Summary: Mac helps Vic with his bow tie.  They have to stand very close!





	One Evening In The Men's Washroom Outside The Ballroom In The Royal York

**Author's Note:**

> (Work posted to AO3 on September 20th, 2019.)
> 
> Going through old files, I found this. I'd forgotten that I'd even written it!
> 
> This work was in response to a challenge: see the notes at the end for details.

"Told you I should've worn a clip-on," Vic muttered.

"Not classy enough." Mac tugged the ends of the bow tie, frowning critically at his handiwork.

Pinned between Mac's hips and the sink, Vic felt strangely warm. He shifted slightly, hoping Mac wouldn't notice his erection. "Who could tell?"

"There's some serious old money out there. They'd know." Mac pursed his lips and made another minute adjustment.

"I feel like a fucking penguin," Vic complained.

"And you look like one, too." Mac smiled, leaned in, and Vic's heart stopped for a second but Mac just kissed him on the nose. "Done."

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was sent to the RatBoat mailing list by Denyce:
>
>> OK since I'm watching the GG awards, I'm thinking yummy men in tuxes, and ladies in gorgeous gowns. So that's the challenge: an event where they (whomever your muse dictates) have to dress to impress. Humorous or serious, please anything your devious mind creative mind can come up with.


End file.
